


Sign of the Times

by ViccaBear



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViccaBear/pseuds/ViccaBear
Summary: This is a drabble collection I started on the Serebii forums. Each one will be based off a word from the alphabet.Index:A - AdaptB - ButterflyC - CompromiseD - DisasterE - ElusiveThe word I got for this one was Adapt and the pairing is Greyskyshipping (Hugh x Nate).Enjoy, guys!





	1. Making the Most out of a Terrible Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble collection I started on the Serebii forums. Each one will be based off a word from the alphabet. 
> 
> Index:   
> A - Adapt  
> B - Butterfly   
> C - Compromise   
> D - Disaster  
> E - Elusive 
> 
> The word I got for this one was Adapt and the pairing is Greyskyshipping (Hugh x Nate). 
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

If there was anything Hugh was feeling this very moment, it was sheer terror. He has seen Nate angry before but not like this. Never like this. Not only was it terrifying, it also has Hugh fearing for his life. Okay, that might be a little dramatic but that is exactly what it feels like for Hugh.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Nate. I did not mean for this to happen.” The older teen kept apologizing for what he did but Nate could not seem to care less about anything Hugh has to say, the damage has been done and the last thing he needs is to hear some lame excuse from Hugh as to why he did what he did.  
  
Nate held up the pieces of his broken Xtransceiver and glared up at Hugh. “Are you kidding me, Hugh?”  
  
“I’m so sorry, it was an accident.” Hugh kept trying to defend himself but he honestly could not blame Nate for being angry. He broke his rival’s Xtransceiver and he feels so bad about it.  
  
“So, shoving me like that was an accident too, huh?” Nate glared at his rival and childhood friend before looking down to inspect his Xtransceiver and see if it would still be able to work.  
  
All Hugh could was bow his head in shame. “I’m really sorry, Nate.” He quietly told his rival as he started to reply the incident in his head all over again.  
  
He and Nate were arguing because of the fact that they had gotten lost in Pinwheel Forest. Hugh got so angry to the point where he shoved Nate hard enough to the point where the younger boy stumbled and fell. Nate had been holding his Xtranceiver in his hand so with the force of Hugh’s shove, the Xtransceiver flew out of his hand and onto the ground in next of him.  
  
“You’re lucky, Hugh! You know that?” Nate told Hugh which made the latter look up with confusion present on his face. Nate could see the confusion on his rival’s face so he continued, “it still works. The screen is cracked but it’s still usable and we can use it to find our way out of here.”  
  
_Oh thank god!_ Hugh could not help but sigh in relief. He was thankful the device was still useable. Nate would have tortured him about it everyday for the rest of their lives if it was not and they had to find their own way out without any help. It would not have ended well for the both of them if that was the case, that is all Hugh can say. It really would not have been, mainly for him, not Nate.  
  
Hugh was so lost in thought that he did not notice that Nate had started on his own until he heard the younger boy call his name. Nate was looking back at him. “Are you coming or not? I’ll leave you here.”  
  
_Oh crap!_ _He really will._ Hugh thought to himself and, not wanting to be left behind, started to follow his rival towards the exit of Pinwheel Forest.


	2. Passing the Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word for this one is Butterfly and the pairing is Hoennshipping (Brendan x May)

“That was a good battle,” Lass Tiana told Brendan as she shook his hand. “Turns out I still have a lot to learn.”  
  
Brendan smiled, “your Zigzagoon has been very well trained, you almost got us several times during that battle.” He told her. “I'll be looking forward to a rematch with you again.”  
  
Lass Tiana started to run down Route 102 but not before waving at Brendan. “Bye, thanks again, Brendan.”  
  
All Brendan could do is wave as he continued to watch as the girl disppeared from his line of sight before he continued to make his way towards Petalburg City. His father is currently waiting for him to arrive inside the gym.  
  
Truth be told, Brendan really likes the Hoenn Region, it is a lot nicer to Johto. His neighbors are extremely friendly and so is their daughter, May. She is the exact same age as him but already, she has become quite a trainer. She has shown him a lot about Pokemon and battling from the minute that he first met her. He got lucky that he was able to beat her in his very first Pokemon battle.  
  
 _It also helps that she is pretty cute._  
  
As soon as that thought popped into his head, he blushed. Why did he even say that?  
  
“Hey Brendan!” He heard named being called and immediatrly turned around so he could see who that voice belonged to.  
  
 _Well, speak of the devil._ May was running up towards him. “Hey May.”  
  
“So, have you been using the DexNav to perfect your sneaking up skills?”  
  
Brendan nodded his head. “You bet I have. I actually caught a male Ralts before using the DexNav, which was pretty cool.”  
  
“That's great. The DexNav is a very handy tool, isn't it?” Brendan nodded his head. May smiled in return and something caught her interest. “Hey, look up! Check 'em out!”  
  
Brendan immediately turned around and what he saw was quite a sight to see. There were three butterfly-like Pokemon called Beautifly flying right in front of them. Brendan could not keep the smile off of his face as he watched the three Pokemon fly away. He had never seen a fully evolved Pokemon up close like this before and it was pretty cool, to say the least.  
  
Thank god May had noticed that.  
  
“Those were Beautifly, weren't they?” May asked she continued to look up at the sky. Brendan just nodded his head as he continued to look at the Beautifly. “I'll have to check them in on my DexNav later.”  
  
Once the butterflies were completely out of sight, May turned around and that when she could see the entrance to Petalburg City right in front of her. “Wow, we're already at the end of Route 102. I guess what they say is true. Time really does fly by when you're with a friend.” Brendan couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when May referred to him as her friend. “There's Petalburg City. Your dad is the gym leader, right?” Brendan nodded his head. “Perhaps I should try to take him on myself.”  
  
“I'm warning you now, he's actually very tough. You need to have at least four badges before you can challenge him.”  
  
“I guess this means that I have a lot of training to do.” All May could do was giggle, which made Brendan start to as well. They laughed for a few more minutes. “I guess this mean I'm off now, Brendan.”  
  
“Okay, May.”  
  
“Lets meet up again sometime. Later.”  
  
Brendan responded with a simple, “later,” before May started to run towards the city. Brendan stood there for a few more seconds before he made his way to Petalburg City as well. There was a certain gym leader waiting for him and he was not about to keep his old man waiting for too much longer.


	3. Infidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word for this chapter is Compromise. The pairing for this one is Visorshipping (Nate x Hugh)
> 
> Enjoy

Nate could not help but shake his head as he continued to glare daggers at Rosa. “How long, Rosa?”  
  
Rosa looked up at Nate with tears in her eyes. “What?”  
  
“Don't play dumb with me, Rosa!” Nate spat at his girlfriend. It was clear to see he was hurt by what Rosa had done to him. “You know exactly what I'm talking about. How long have you been sneaking around behind my back?”  
  
Rosa was absolutely ashamed of herself. She does not know what she was thinking. Nate was the one for her, she knew that. But she let herself get the better of her and now, she might lose the best thing that has ever happened to her and she had no one else to blame except herself. She turned her head away from Nate, unable to look him in the eye. “Six months.”  
  
Nate just frowned and shook his head. “Six months? That's how long you have been cheating on me for? Six months?”  
  
The brunette just lowered her head and kept crying. “I'm sorry, Nate. I really am.”  
  
Nate really wanted to believe what she said but how could he? He had just found out his girlfriend had been cheating on him for six months with someone else. He truly did not know what to believe anymore. Just what had she told him that was true and what was a lie?  
  
“I swear to you, Nate. I made a mistake and nothing like that will ever happen again.” Rosa told him. “Just please, give me another chance. ”  
  
“I just want to know something Rosa?” Rosa looked up at Nate, which told Nate that she wanted him to continue. “Can you promise me that what you had with Curtis is done and over with? If not, I don't think I can.”  
  
Rosa just nodded her head. “I swear to you, it is over. I told him before that I can't see him anymore.”  
  
That brought a little relief to Nate and he just nodded his head but he still had to be cautious. He truly did not want to have his heart broken again.  
  
Maybe with time, Nate could actually forgive Rosa for what she had done but Rosa knew that she had her work cut out for her if she was going to earn Nate's trust back but she is determined to do just that. She truly could not live with herself if she lost Nate. He is truly the best thing that ever happened to her and she knew for a fact that she could not live without him.  
  
Part of her is also worried that Curtis will not give up on what he had with Rosa. He seemed to like her a lot, he was devastated when Rosa called off their relationship. She also could not help but wonder if this affair she had will come back to bite her in the ass.  
  
But that is not something she wants to think about now though.  
  
Nate did not end their relationship and that is literally all she cared about. Whatever Curtis was thinking did not matter to her. Not one bit.


	4. Kalos Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word for this one is Disaster and the pairing is Pearlshipping, which is still my favorite ship involving Ash. There also will be some one-sided Penguinshippng.
> 
> Enjoy..

_Why do I always let him talk me into these dates?_ Dawn asked herself repeatedly. Here she is, on a date with Kenny. Of all people, Kenny. While she knows about how Kenny feels about her, she does not feel the same way about him. She never has and she never will either.  
  
What Kenny does not know is that Dawn is in love with somebody else and she has no idea just how to tell Kenny about it. The last thing she wants to do is hurt him. He is a childhood friend of hers. The two have known each other since they were kids. She will always have a love for Kenny, just not in the way he wants her to. All she can ever see him as is a friend, nothing more.  
  
Especially when she is still hung up on the boy who stole her heart all those years ago.  
  
She could not keep the smile off of her face as she thought of her first love, Ash Ketchum. She traveled with him all throughout the Sinnoh Region. She has no idea where Ash is now, but she is sure of one thing. He is working hard to make his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master come true, wherever he is.  
  
She could not help but think back to the battle that cost Ash the Sinnoh League. It was an intense battle. His opponent was an extremely tough trainer named Tobias, who had a Darkrai and a Latios but Ash did not hold anything back when battling him. She knew that for a fact because that is just how Ash is. He always gives it his all in battle and that is something she admired about him.  
  
She is extremely proud of him for making it as far as he did in battle, it is such a shame he did not win.  
  
“Are you seeing this, Dawn?” She could hear Kenny ask her and she looked up at Kenny, who just pointed at the TV.  
  
She turned her attention to the TV in the restaurant she is currently in. Her eyes widened when she saw what was on the TV. A big machine in the shape of the legendary Pokemon, Zygarde, was slithering its way along the dirt while three Pokemon, a Metagross, a Garchomp, and a Braxien, were all attacking it. As to why Dawn does not have the slightest idea as to why.  
  
Kenny looked at her. “This is live. It’s happening just outside of Anistar City. According to the news anchor, if it makes contact with the sundial, it is over.”  
  
Dawn looked at Kenny, confused as to what he meant with what he has just told her. “Over? What do you mean by over, Kenny?”  
  
“I mean that if that thing merges with the sundial, it’s the end of the world.”  
  
She looked at Kenny horrified before turning her back to the TV. It made sense all of a sudden as to why those trainers, who she now knows to belong to Professor Sycamore, the champion of the Hoenn Region, Steven Stone, and a girl named Serena from Vaniville Town. Hang in there, guys. _You can do it. We’re all counting on you._  
  
The megalith is proving to be more of a challenge. Vines are coming out of it from every which way. Much to Dawn’s horror, the vines wrapped themselves around Garchomp, squeezing the life out of the dragon while another one wrapped around Metagross, which knocked Braxien off of it. Before Braxien could meet its doom, it was saved by a Charizard with a Pikachu on its back.  
  
Dawn’s eyes widened in shock when she saw that Pikachu. _No, it can’t be._  
  
Sure enough, the screen panned to another helicopter which had arrived on the scene and she saw another group of trainers, ready to help out. Her eyes widened in shock because she recognized one of those trainers and she immediately jumped up out of her seat with her eyes still glued on the TV.  
  
“Ash!” She shouted, which caught the attention of every person inside the restaurant she is in. But Dawn could not care less about that.  
  
“Dawn, are you okay,” Kenny asked her but Dawn paid him no mind. She instead is so focused on the TV and what she is watching.  
  
The truth is, she is not okay. Far from it actually. How can she be now that she knows that the boy she is in love with is caught up in the middle of this crisis? She should not be surprised, that is how Ash is. He is so selfless, and she has never met anyone else who is always putting another person’s needs above their own, even if it comes at the risk of his own life.  
  
But that is just typical Ash for you. No matter how bad things get, Ash is there and ready to help.  
  
Dawn could only watch in horror when she saw a Greninja, which she now knows belongs to Ash, jump out of the elevator.  
  
Now Dawn has reached her breaking point. She cannot just sit still and watch, knowing that Ash is trying to save the world. There has to be something she can do to help him. After everything he has done for her, it is the least she can do.  
  
With that, she swung her purse over her shoulder before turning to look at Kenny. “I’m sorry Kenny but I need to go.” Dawn did not even give him a chance to say a single word, she just ran out of the restaurant, leaving a very confused and angry Kenny in her wake.  
  
But she could not care less about Kenny. She has to find a way to get Ash, the boy she loves and wants to be with more than anything. He is the only thing on her mind as she ran down the streets of Lumiose City.  
  
_Hang in there, Ash. I’m on my way!_


End file.
